The Last Control Spires
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: Dai, Ken & the gang go to clean the control spires up. Ken has a flashback from his Kaizer days. He remembers the mons in that place telling him if he ever came back they'd kill him and any one with him. What will happen to Ken & the others? R&R! DONE!
1. A bad feeling...

  
  
Don't own this show! DO I! Have fun! AND REVIEW PPL!!!! Bye ^_~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
All right! Kens here. Daisuke shouted as Ken walked in the door.   
Ken gave his best friend a quick smile as he went to stand beside him.   
  
So, what area are we doing today? Ken asked in a soft voice.   
  
Well, that's the good news Ken-san!" Daisuke stated turning to face Ken and giving him one of the biggest grins he could make.   
What's that, Dai?   
  
There's only THREE more spots with spiers on them! We did it Ken we got them.   
Ken got the biggest smile that any of them had ever seen on him. He couldn't hold in his happiness any more and with a giggle he hugged Daisuke picking him off the ground and spinning him around.   
  
YES! Thank you guys SO much! I can't believe that we did it! He put a very surprised Daisuke down. Ken, already being overly happy snorted at the look on Daisuke's face.   
  
Daisuke said. That was different...   
Takeru laughed.   
  
You're stronger then you look Ken. He stated.   
  
Daisuke could feel his face becomming flush.   
  
Oh, my God! Ken said giving Daisuke a little poke. I think I embarssed Daisuke. I should get a metal or something! That's hard to do!   
  
Hikari put a hand on Kens shoulder.   
Well, Ken, should we go? She asked with a warm smile.   
  
Ken smiled back and turned to his partner and half partner playing on the floor.   
  
You ready to go?   
They both looked up from there playing.   
  
They both chimed.   
Daisuke smiled.   
  
Well, come on then! Daisuke said putting his hands on his hips.   
Demi-vmon jumped on Ken's foot and scrambled up his leg and onto his head. From there he jumped onto Daisuke's head, pulling his hair as he did.   
  
AWW!!! Demi-v-mon! Daisuke yelled as he cringed in pain. What are you doing!?!   
  
WHAT! I don't want to fall of this time!   
  
Well, I don't want to lose my hair at 14!   
Demi-vmon giggled and loosened his death grip on poor Daisuke's hair.   
  
OK! But if I fall off I'm holding you personally responsible. Demi-vmon stated.   
Ken pet Demi-vmon on the head and moved to the computer. He opened the Digiport and they were all sucked in.   
  
~   
  
Ken scanned the Horizon for any signs of something he could reconize. The only thing he found was a spier lingering in the back ground. He scowled at it. He reached down and pulled Daisuke, which was currently on the bottom of the pile of Digidestend, to his feet .   
He rubbed his head and glared down at Vmon who was desperately trying to hide in a big chunk of Daisuke's hair.   
  
Without saying a word, they all started to walk to the dark tower in the distance. No one no attention to the sounds in the area, but, Ken was getting a bit nervous. There was something about this place that made Ken uneasy. He felt like something was wrong. He would get that way sometimes and he was most of time right. He caught something out of the corner of his eye and he jumped. Seeing it was only a root he loosened up.   
  
What's wrong Ken? You seem kinda freaked. Vmon asked.   
Ken looked down at his little comrade and gave him a nervous smile.   
  
Oh, I'm... it's probably nothing. Ken stated.   
  
They all came to a clearing and stopped to look around. None of them had been there before, except Ken. Flashes of the last time he was there ripped through kens mind making him close his eyes in protest.   
  
Daisuke could see that he was uncomfortable and put his hand on Ken's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.   
  
Ken would normally push these feelings back and away but, this time he felt he should remember. There was just something about that place that he couldn't quite grasp.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sticky net! Wormmon yelled as his attack hit an enemy. Master! MASTER! We need   
to get out of here! We NEED to get back to the base. Master! KEN-CHAN! Answer   
  
me!   
If you ever come back here again me and my clan will KILL you and your weak little friend. Do I make my self clear!?!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End of flash back~~~~~~~~~   
  
Ken gasped and Daisuke took an atemptive step forward.   
Ken-kun? Are... you OK? What are you thinking about?   
  
Ken looked up into Daisuke's eyes with fear.   
"I - I remember this place now. No wonder I was so bothered by this place.   
ken turned to the others and started to explain.   
  
When I was the Kaiser I came to take over this area. The slaves here rebelled and attacked wormmon and me. They could have killed me but they gave me a chance to get away under the condition that I never came back. They said that if wormmon and I ever come back... they... they would kill us.   
Wormmon shivered as he remembered seeing Ken fall to the ground with blood on his face and not get up, after being attacked by the slaves.   
V-mon saw this and put his arm around wormmon.   
  
Maybe... maybe we should go... and come back later...   
Daisuke perked up to that.   
  
But the spier is right there!   
  
Ken looked at him.  
I know Daisuke! Ken said. But, I've got a really BAD feeling. No sooner did he say that then he was knocked violently to the ground. Ken screamed in pain as his arm collided with a sharp rock gouging the flesh.   
  
Daisuke cried but before Daisuke could get to Ken him and the others were engulfed in a bright light. When it faded they all could see that they were in some sort of cage. Daisuke looked through the cage and saw Ken still laying there with a pain-filled expression on his face.   
  
  
  
Daisuke gasped and lungged forward at the cage. As soon as Daisuke's hands touched the bars he was jolted with a high powered electrical current. It ran through his body. Daisuke let out a scream of pain before getting thrown back into Takeru, making them both topple to the ground. Takeru got up right away but Daisuke did not.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Moohahhaha!! I know I'm evil aren't I! Oh well, hope you liked it! If I get lots of reviews I'll put up the next chp REALLY soon!!! Ok well, bye and don't forget to moumantai! Oh, and If you like this one then go and read my others! that would mean allot to me! Thx bye! ^_~   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	2. Hes changed! Damn it!

OK! So, here it is for ya! I hope you like it! Review either way!! Thx! Bye, and don't forget to Moumantai!! Please read and review my other fics to! PLEASE! Thx! Bye! *waves*  
  
*Daisuke grin*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
V-mon raced up to Daisuke shaking his shoulders.  
  
Daisuke! Wake up! V-mon cried.  
At the sound of his name Daisuke came to and his eyes fluttered open. He sucked in a ragged gasp and started to cough.   
Miyako knelt down and put her hands in his hair.  
  
Daisuke, are you alright? she asked worried.  
Daisuke sat up with out an answer after hearing a scream of pain from Ken as he was forced to sit up. Two Digimon held his arms tightly. One of the Digimon intentionally squeezed Ken's sliced arm. Blood oozed from the wound that had unnecessary pressure on it.  
  
Ahhh!!! PLEASE! Stop! That HURTS! Ken shouted squeezing his eyes closed.  
  
That was Takeru. Can't you see he's in enough pain already! He snapped in anger.  
One of the Digimon looked up at Takeru with a bitter laugh.  
  
And did he show us any mercy the last time he was here? NO! I still have the scar! The Digimon turned back to Ken, yelling in his ear. From YOUR whip! The Digimon finished as he squeezed even harder on Ken's cut arm.  
Ken grit his teeth sucking in a sharp breath. Through a clenched jaw Ken cried out again.  
  
THAT'S ENOUGH! Daisuke yelled. Stop! He's had ENOUGH! STOP!  
  
  
V-mon and wormmon both called. Let him GO!  
Ken cried out once more making Daisuke close his eyes, cursing himself for not being able to help his D.N.A partner.  
Takeru and the rest noticed there were more Digimon now. One of then stepped closer to the cage.  
  
Lets see how you like it! Lets see how you like watching YOUR friends get hurt! One of the little, but strong Digimon said reaching into the cage. As soon as the Digimon touched the cage it when bright blue for only a split second, blinding every one.  
Daisuke screeched as he was yanked from the cage and out into the open as the cage went back to the normal color.  
Takeru reached for him, but was too late, and only found the stinging pain of electricity running though his vain's, and then the slap of pain as he hit the ground with quite a bit of force.  
Hikari reached down and picked Takeru up as Miyako nod on her lower lip, shaking her head.  
  
No, no, no, no, no, NO! was all Miyako could get out as she and the others watched in horror as Daisuke was forced to his knees from being kicked in the stomach.  
Daisuke loudly coughed, then gasped trying to get some air into his lungs.  
  
Ken yelled. I'm begging you! PLEASE don't hurt him! PLEEAAASSSEEE!!! Ken screamed tears coming to his eyes.  
Daisuke looked at his attackers with scared eyes.  
Miyako, Ken and the whole group cried out as they all watched Daisuke being struck violently in the face.  
Daisuke yelled out in pain and ripped his hand free from the Digimon to hold his hand to his burning cheek, folding to the ground, but he was kicked in the side sending him flying forward. His forehead hit the ground and Daisuke flipped onto his back from the force of the blow to his side.  
Ken was thrashing around violently, screaming at the top of his lungs for them to leave Daisuke alone.  
Daisuke shrieked in pain as his fingers were mashed into the hard ground under one of the Digimon's feet. Out of breath, Daisuke pulled his pain filled hand and held it to his chest. He tried to back up and away from them, but ran into one more. He whipped his head around only to be punched in the face once again. Daisuke fell forward onto his chest, his face looking at Ken as his vision went blurry and he gave into the blackness.  
Ken watched as Daisuke closed his eyes.  
  
Ken said in a whisper. he exploded.  
There was no response. Ken, over come with hate and fear, broke free for a split second kicking the Digimon to the left of him and biting the hand of the Digimon to the right. Ignoring the almost unbearable pain in his arm he started to run to Daisuke, but as he was running the Digimon he had just bit, picked up a fist size rock and hucked it at him. The rock hit Ken square in the back of the head. He felt very light headed and then his vision started to blur. He fell landing hard on the ground next to Daisuke and the cage. Ken faced the cage as his eyes started to roll back in his head.  
  
Iori cried trying to keep him awake.  
Ken opened his eyes again hearing the sound of his little friend, but couldn't fight the sleep that came over him.  
The group watched as Ken's eyes closed, and with a gusty breath out, fall limp.  
Miyako rubbed the tears from her eyes.  
  
Look what you've done! Why? Why would you do this to a couple of kids!?! And, Daisuke! He never did ANYTHING to you! He wouldn't hurt a fly! And Ken has CHANGED! He's NOT the Kaizer any more! Look at his clothes and hair! And the way he cares for, Daisuke and the rest of us! The Kaizer wouldn't have cared! And, Wormmon remember how much he used to hate him!?!  
Wormmon stepped up, blinking away the tears in his eyes as well.  
  
Ya, He used to hate me more then anything, but he's NOT like that any more! He's kind and gentle now! Wormmon gave a sob.  
The Digimon looked at Wormmon a little harder.  
  
He pointed. You're his little partner, the master will want to see you dead as well. It said with a grin. Once again the cage went a bright blue and it reached in for wormmon, but he was knocked back and out of the cage by a well played out V-head-but.  
The Digimon got up.  
  
I'll come back for HIM later! He snapped.  
The Digidestined and the chosen Digimon then watched in horror as Daisuke and Ken's limp body's were dragged off into a near by cave.  
  
Were not listening to you! One of the Digimon said. This is just another one of his tricks to get us to be his slaves! And with that, all the little Digimon disappeared into the shadows leaving only shocked faces as to what just occurred.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hheheh!!! If you give me lots of reviews I'll write more!!! And if you like this story then go and read my others! PLEASE!That is all! Moumantai!  
  
*Daisuke grin*  
  
~~~~  
Draco Motomiya  
~~~~


	3. The cave...

OK! So here it is! Have fun! And leave a review! And read my other fics too please!!! Thx, HAVE FUN!!! *giggles*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Daisuke's eyes fluttered open and he moaned, feeling the pain in his head. His whole body screamed. Daisuke lay very still. He poked around his mouth with his tongue, the taste of blood being strong. Feeling a drip of something roll down his face he reached up slowly and dragged a week hand across his eye brow. He pulled it away to look. He could barely see in the darkness of where ever he was. He was unpleased to find the large blood streak on his gloved hand.   
  
  
What...happened to me? Daisuke asked to no one, not really remembering what went on out side. He was snapped out of is thinking from a small groan from a few feet away. Daisuke turned his head slowly and painfully. He saw something, or more some one, laying on his or her side about five or more feet away. Again a soft moan came from the person. Daisuke slowly forced his aching body up, pain shooting all through it at once and Daisuke hissed. It was then that it all started to come back to him. Daisuke gasped for breath as more pain made its arrival. He then turned to the other person as he groaned again. Wait a minute! That's Ken's voice! Daisuke thought. Daisuke slowly made his way over to Ken, and every move he took made him want to scream. He got to Ken's side.   
  
  
He asked softly. He rolled Ken over onto his back, Ken's hands fell limp to the ground to rest in there new spot.   
Ken's mouth opened slightly and he took in slow, labored breaths.   
Oh my God...what do I do? Daisuke asked himself starting to panic.   
Ken closed his mouth and swallowed. His face twisted and Ken moaned again, his face then fell still once more.   
Daisuke pulled him into a hug tears now sliding down his bruised and battered face, leaving smudge marks from all the dirt and blood. It was then that Daisuke noticed his glove was no longer dry. Something was soaking it through and through. Daisuke pulled his hand away.   
  
  
What the Hell? He was horrified to find that his normally yellow glove was now completely red. He looked down to Ken's shoulder and his eyes went wide in disbelief. Ken's whole shoulder and arm was soaked in blood.   
Daisuke laid Ken softly on the ground and grabbed at his undershirt. He tore the bottom of the shirt off. He twisted it making it thicker. He then wrapped it around Ken's bleeding arm and pulled it as tight as he could get it.   
Ken groaned and squeezed his eye lids tightly.   
  
  
I'm sorry, Ichijouji-chan, but it had to be done. Daisuke said calmly. He stroked Ken's hair as he pushed back the tears that were building up in his chocolate eyes.   
  
  
Come on, Ken...please...wake up. Daisuke said with his hand in Ken's raven hair. Daisuke's head snapped up after hearing a sound.   
  
  
Who's there! He demanded into the darkness.   
A little digimon came out of the shadows. It look rather like a rat. Then another one came, and another, until Daisuke and Ken were completely surrounded.   
  
  
This, does not look good. Daisuke said to himself. He lounged for a near by stalacktight that had fallen from the roof of the cave. He held it up like a club.   
  
  
Stay back! Daisuke snapped. Daisuke's head whipped around and back to Ken who had just cried out in new found pain. Daisuke saw the source and swung at the Digimon that was biting into Ken's arm. He then grunted in pain himself as a sharp agony imbedded it self into Daisuke's ankle. He swung at that one too.   
Crawling over Ken, Daisuke batted another away and hovering over him he continued to bat the little Digimon away.   
Ken's eyes slowly opened to see Daisuke.   
Daisuke through the rock at fifteen or so Digimon. Luckily they all scattered off into the darkness at last.   
Daisuke let out a sigh mixed with a cry of pain as all his hurt reminded him of its presents. Daisuke closed his eyes, but a sound made him open them again.   
  
  
Ken said in a cracky voice barely able to get even that out.   
Daisuke smiled and looked down at Ken's face.   
  
  
Hey, buddy! Daisuke said with relief. You scared the shit out of me! Daisuke said wincing a bit.   
Ken flung his arms around Daisuke pulling him to the ground, despite the pain in his arm. Ken barred his face into Daisuke's chest.   
  
  
I thought I'd never see you again! Ken sputtered as tears burst from his eyes.   
Daisuke hugged back rubbing Ken's back soothingly.   
  
  
I'm, OK. Daisuke reassured.   
  
  
I'm SO sorry, Dai-chan!Ken said through sobs.   
  
  
It's not your fault, Ken-san. Daisuke told him still rubbing his back.   
  
  
But it is! Ken snapped in a bitter tone.   
Daisuke pulled Ken's face out of his chest and looked him in the eye.   
  
  
No. it's NOT ! Daisuke said firmly.   
Ken gulped and put his head back in Daisuke's chest still clinging to him.   
  
  
That was the worst feeling in the whole world! Seeing you beaten up in frount of me! I couldn't do a thing. Ken sobbed.   
  
  
I know, Ichijouji-chan. I felt the same way when I was in the cage, remember? Daisuke hugged him closer. But, it's all over now and we're both fine. Daisuke said while licking some blood that had started to make it's way out of his mouth again.   
Ken took a deep breath and pulled away from his best friend. Holding his arm with one hand and rubbing the back of his throbbing head with the other Ken grunted.   
  
  
Hey, Ken? What were those Digimon? I've never seen them before. Daisuke asked trying to ignore the pain in his body.   
Ken stopped rubbing his head and looked back to Daisuke.   
  
  
Their sesimon, they're a humanoid kind of Digimon. Ken stated.   
  
  
Ya, They did kinda look like people...or more children. Daisuke remembered, besides the Gotomon ears and tail.   
  
  
Yes, their very strong little guys, and very violent. When I was the Kaiser I had wanted them the most, because their so powerful. Ken said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his D-3.   
  
  
We should look for the others, i'm really worried about them. Ken stated.   
Daisuke nodded.   
  
  
Ya, me too.   
Ken slowly got up leaning heavily against the cave walls.   
  
  
Come on, Daisuke. Can you walk? Ken asked looking back to Daisuke.   
Daisuke nodded again.   
  
  
Ya, I think so. Daisuke replied.   
  
  
Daisuke then did the very same thing, leaning on the wall of the cave, he was having a little more trouble then Ken, but he didn't say any thing too worried about the others to want to stop.   
They made there way to a corridor that seemed to lead out of the cave, judging on how the light flooded into the end of it. As soon as they stepped out they were pushed back in by a big Digimon.   
He looked like a small Devimon, but with armer and long ears and tail.   
Daisuke boldly stepped in frount of Ken.   
  
  
You got your pay back! Now leave us alone! Daisuke said slicing a hand through the air.   
  
  
Out of my way boy! The Digimon boomed in anger.   
  
  
Daisuke yelled glaring at him.   
  
  
Very well. It said as he reached down faster then Daisuke had time to react. He grabbed Daisuke's shirt and lifted him off the ground. The Digimon pulled Daisuke close to his face.   
  
  
Bye, bye little one! He said as he flung Daisuke in the air. Daisuke let out a scream as he slammed into the back of the cave. With a small squeak of pain he fell to the ground in a heep.   
  
  
Ken yelled about to run, but before he could move, Ken was grabbed by the neck and lifted of his feet. Ken struggled for breath clawing at the hand that held him. He coughed.   
  
  
I told you not to come back, but look! Here you are! The Digimon grinned wickedly knowing that he was causing great pain.   
Ken gasped, kicking at the air underneath him in a futile attempt to brake free.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I know! I'm SO mean to leave it like this! But if I get lots of reviews....well, I'll write more faster! KK! So you know what to do ppl! WRITE A REVIEW! And read my other stories!!! PLEASE!!! Bye!!   
  
~~~   
Draco Motomiya   
~~~ 


	4. never give up...

So here is chp 4! I hope you like it! I HAD SO MUCH FUN DOING THIS CHP!! Heheh! Any way! PLEASE REVIEW PPL!!! It means a lot to me! Thx! Moumantai!   
*Daisuke grin*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The Digimon started to shake Ken, causing him to choke even more than before.   
  
You killed my best friend! You killed him! And because of you I'll never see him again! the Digimon yelled. Tears streamed down Ken's face as his vision began to fade.   
  
I'm... sorry... Ken mouthed not being able to get a word out. He gasped again and just as he was giving in to the darkness he was showered in the face with small rocks and dust. The Digimon dropped Ken to the ground. Ken fell hard and sucked in a ragged gasp followed by a spell of coughing. Breathing hard, Ken snapped his head up to see the Digimon plunge to the ground. Behind him was Daisuke taking labored breaths as he dropped the shattered stalactite he had used as a club. Daisuke then started to sway and he   
fell onto his knees and slumped over. Ken's eyes widened in shock as he crawled over to his best friend's side. He rolled Daisuke over onto his back.   
  
Daisuke, wake up! Ken said in a frightened small voice. When there was no response Ken made up his mind to go get help.   
  
I'm...going to get the others, Motomiya-kun... Ken said in a throttled voice in hopes that Daisuke could hear him. Ken took a deep breath and looked up. With the help of the wall, he made his way out of the cave and into the light. He double-checked to make sure that there were no Sesimon in the area. To his luck there were none and he made his way back to the spot the others had been before hand.   
  
With... any luck they will still be there... Ken said out loud as he took one painful step after another using Daisuke as his motivation. Ken sighed as he came into view of the glowing cage with his friends still   
inside. Takeru jumped to his feet in happiness.   
  
he cried. The group's happiness was soon gone as they took a better look at Ken. Seeing his blood soaked arm and the slouch in his back they knew something had to be very wrong. Ken was never one to slouch unless something was wrong with him, and clearly there was. Ken grabbed onto a nearby tree and from there fell to his knees. He hugged himself and coughed. He looked up at his friends and remembered Daisuke. With a small whimper Ken forced himself to his feet. He looked around and spotted a thick tree branch.   
  
Daisuke...is hurt pretty bad... We Ken trailed off, but taking a deep breath he started again. We were attacked again in the cave. We need to help him! Please! We have to get him out of there, Ken said panting. He lifted the branch over his head and smashed it down on the cage. The cage bowed and sprung back, flinging Ken back and into a tree.   
  
Miyako cried. Are you OK?   
  
Ken shuddered and brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them in frustration. Sucking in a deep gulp of air he then stood once more still leaning heavily against the tree. He clenched the branch in his hand and with one more bust of strength Ken struck the cage, this time breaking it. The cage still managed to throw Ken back for the second time. Ken landed on his hurt arm. He let out a shriek of anguish as he slid to a stop, grabbing at his arm. Miyako and Takeru were the first to reach him. Miyako slammed to her knees and gently placed Ken's head and shoulders on her lap. She stared down at Ken's wincing face and stoked his hair and face lightly, soothing him. Takeru grabbed Ken's hand and squeezed as he too looked with worry at Ken's face, twisted with pain. They could see that Ken was fighting back tears and failed as tears slid out of each of his eyes.   
  
Taking a shuddered breath, in a pain filled voice Ken said, Go...get, Daisuke...I'll be OK...just go! Takeru looked over to where the cave was.   
  
he said as he and the rest started to take off.   
  
I'm staying with you, Miyako stated matter-of-factly.   
  
Ken-chan, are you going to be OK? a small voice asked. It was wormmon. Ken smiled as much as his pain would let him. He nodded his head.   
  
Mmm... Yeah... Ken replied in a whisper. Wormmon cringed at Ken's bloody hand holding his arm. The little green digimon snuggled against Ken's face.   
  
I'm OK, Wormmon, please don't worry, Ken told him as he looked back up at the others who had made their way to the mouth of the cave.   
  
Come on guys...hurry, Ken said to himself. Miyako helped him sit up and lean against a tree. He looked into her eyes and grabbed her hand   
  
I'm glad you're here with me... he said letting go of her hand to lightly touch her face with the back of his fingers. He then let his hand fall back down to the ground as he let his gaze fall as well. He looked at Wormmon and smiled. The smile made Wormmon feel less tense than he had been. Ken let out a gusty sigh and leaned his head up on the tree and closed his eyes.   
  
The others ventured into the dark cave and were almost to the cavern that Daisuke was in, but without any sound they didn't know where to find him. At that moment they heard Daisuke cry out. They all snapped their heads in the direction of the screech and started to run. When they got there they found Daisuke near the entrance of the cave. Before any of them could say a word Daisuke sucked in a ragged gasp and let out another wale of pain. When the group got a little closer they saw that there were little digimon all around Daisuke. They then watched in disbelief as one of the little Digimon bit into Daisuke's arm. Daisuke drew back his arm and tried to kick another away with his foot.   
  
Takeru and Iroi jumped into action and tried to shoo them away, but they just kept coming after Daisuke. All Iroi and Takeru managed to do was to get themselves bitten.   
  
Iori said waving his fingers in the air. Takeru kicked and shooed away the rest. V-mon ran up and rolled Daisuke over. Daisuke opened his eyes.   
  
he said in a small voice as he reached out and stroked V-mon's furry blue cheek. Are...you OK? Daisuke asked, his voice creaky. V-mon had tears streaming down his face.   
  
I'm OK! What about you!?! V-mon expressed as he wiped some of the blood off Daisuke's fat lip. Daisuke coughed and tried to smile, but it came out looking more like a wince.   
  
Ken? Is he...OK? Daisuke asked in a worried tone.   
  
Yeah, he's just fine. Hikari said from beside him. Daisuke turned his head to look at her as she stroked his red hair. She smiled at him.   
  
Hey, you're not having the best of days are you? she said sweetly. Daisuke began to giggle, but it turned into a spell of coughing. Suddenly there was a shriek of desperation from Takeru as he was lifted off the ground by the back of his shirt. Hikari, Iori, Daisuke, and the digimon looked up to see Takeru being pinned to a big digimon's stomach, kicking and squirming to get free.   
  
PUT ME DOWN!!! Takeru screamed in anger.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
OK! So that was it for chp 4! I hope you liked it! Now keep looking cus I've already got the next chp ready, soif I get lots of reviewspush, push! Wink, wink! Hehe! Read and review my others fics if you like this one! Thx! Moumatnai! Next chp will be up in a few days! If I get lots of reviews! SO GET TYPING!!! BYE! *waves*   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	5. A familiar voice

  
Hi! I haven't been posting for a long time cus fan fic as you all know has been really farked up! But, here it is none the less! Sorry about the short chp, but the next will be up REALLY soon! Like tomorro or the next day! *Smiles* hope you like it! Bye!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON! the newly digivolved digimon yelled, his voice ringing through the cave. This caught the evil digimon off guard and he dropped Takeru. Takeru scrambled to his feet and ran to the others. Daisuke was now sitting up straight in fear. Gotomon went to join Angemon.   
  
HAND OF FATE! Angemon yelled as the cave lit up. The other digimon jumped out of the way and used one of his own attacks. A crackling orb of energy formed in his hands. He through the ball of energy at Angemon. It struck Angemon right in the chest knocking him off his feet. He flew into a nearby wall.   
Takeru rushed up to him as Angemon reverted back to Patamon.   
  
LIGHTNING PAW! Gotomon screamed as she flung herself at the digimon that had been hurting her friends, but before she could hit him he formed another ball of energy and hit her. She fell and slid to a stop by Hikari. Hikari grabbed her partner and backed up as far as she could getting away from this unknown digimon. The digimon looked at Daisuke.   
  
he boomed. You let him get away!   
  
Daisuke scooted back on his hands and feet until he was pressed up against the wall of the cave. V-mon and Armodilomon stepped in front of Daisuke.   
  
I wasn't just going to sit there and let you murder my best friend in the whole world! Daisuke shouted with acid in his voice.   
  
Don't come any closer then that! V-mon ordered. The digimon stiffened his back and gave a harsh laugh.   
  
You really think two rookies are going to hurt me? he said as he reached past them fast and leapt at Daisuke.   
  
V-mon yelled as he slammed his hard head into the attacking digimon's stomach. The evil digimon didn't even flinch as he reached past Armodilomon and grabbed Daisuke by the neck just as he had done with Ken. Daisuke let out a scream as he was jerked off his feet. He coughed as he was lifted totally off the ground. He gasped and choked.   
  
Takeru yelled.   
  
Tak...eru... V-mon... HELP! Daisuke wheezed out as the hand tightened around him.   
  
I can't believe that I let him get away! Oh, well! You'll have to do! I figure, he seems to care a great deal for you, so it would hurt just as much for him to lose you than for him to actually die! the digimon stated with an evil grin. Daisuke wiggled around trying to get free, panting for breath.   
  
Well, little one! TIME TO DIE!   
  
Daisuke felt the hands tighten so much that he couldn't even gasp anymore when out of now here a familiar voice made its presence known.   
  
PEPPER BREATH! POI! A little fireball pounded into the small of the evil digimon's back. The evil digimon loosened his grip on Daisuke's neck enough so Daisuke could suck in a ragged gasp.   
  
PEPPER BREATH! POI! Another fireball collided with the digimon's back and this time he dropped Daisuke altogether. Daisuke fell, but was caught before he could hit the ground. Daisuke sucked in as much air as his tight throat would let him and let it out in more coughing. He looked up to see his rescuer.   
  
he mouthed not being able to get anything out.   
  
Yip! The one and only, he said with a smile. He looked at every one on the other side of the cave and yelled over the battle, Time to go!   
  
Everyone took off as fast as their legs would let them. Past Agumon, Armodilomon, and V-mon who were all very busy hitting the digimon with all they had.   
  
Taichi shifted Daisuke's weight in his arms.   
  
Don't worry, buddy, we're almost out. Just as Taichi was saying that they were greeted by the light of day as they reached the entrance of the cave. Daisuke shut his eyes as the light attacked his senses. They all ran as fast as they could to where Ken and Miyako were, but before they could get any farther three or four Sesimon greeted them. Taichi came to a halt and spun around looking for a way out, but they were cornered. Looking down at Daisuke then back to the Sesimon, Taichi felt a ball of rage in his stomach.   
  
STAY BACK! Taichi exploded. I'm warning you right now! I'm NOT someone you want to mess with! Taichi stated with hate in his voice.   
  
A Sesimon stepped closer just to piss Taichi off. Taichi took a deep breath and shook his head as he hugged Daisuke close to his chest.   
  
All right! YOU ASKED FOR IT! Taichi screeched and with a low growl he lifted his leg as far back as possible and kicked the Sesimon, sending the little thing sprawling backward. One more Sesimon took this opportunity to try to grab little Iori. Iori cried out in fright as he was grabbed from behind and Taichi turned his head.   
  
Don't you DARE touch him! Taichi barked as he once again pulled back his leg and slammed his foot into the little digimon, just missing Iori, and sending the Sesimon flying. Taichi turned to the other digimon.   
  
All right! Who wants some more! Because there's plenty more where that came from! Taichi looked down at Daisuke, double-checking on him. The other digimon backed up and ran away and the D.D's took that time to make it the rest of the way back to Miyako and Ken.   
  
Taichi, without saying a word, placed Daisuke on the ground, flashed a small smile and was off again. Daisuke pushed himself up against the tree and watched Taichi turn as he ran.   
  
I'll be right back! I'm just going to help Agumon and the rest of our digimon, Taichi yelled and with that he vanished into the cave once again. About 50 seconds later the group heard Taichi yelling.   
  
he cried as he came flying out of the cave at full speed. He jumped to the side and the group could see a glowing, crackling orb just narrowly miss Taichi's back. Taichi had been carrying V-mon and was now checking to see if he was OK. V-mon nodded and Taichi looked up at Agumon.   
  
Agumon!" Taichi ordered clutching his side and slicing his other hand through the air in rage.   
  
"NOW!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MOOOOHAHHAHA!!! Sorry about the ending, but I like leaving it like this! as I said I will have the next up tomorro or the next day! BUT only if I have the reviews for it! If I don't get some reviews then I won't post...simple...good! BYE! Moumantai!


	6. Friendships bond got us through this...

YA! My last chp! I think I did a good job on this one! I was kinda put down by the lack of reviews, but the little reviews I got were nice and asked for more. There for....well, here you go! *Smiles* Thx to those how gave me a review! BYE! Thx for reading! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS CHP PPL! thx! o_~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Agumon planted one more pepper breath into the evil digimon before digivoling to Graymon.   
  
Graymon! I think fire is the only thing really hurting this guy! So hit him with all you got, buddy! Taichi yelled up to the huge dinosaur.   
  
Graymon said in a deep raspy voice. Just as the evil digimon was coming out, Graymon blasted him with his attack.   
  
NOVA BLAST!   
  
The digimon fell to the ground and didn't get up as he was reduced to data.   
  
Graymon shrank back into Agumon and Taichi smiled at the little orange dragon.   
  
Nicely done, Taichi stated patting Agumon on the head. He looked to V-mon and Armodilomon who looked a little worse for wear. V-mon took a tentative step forward.   
  
Thank you, Taichi, V-mom said with a warm smile. I thought Daisuke was a goner...   
  
Taichi said rubbing the back of his head. I DID have some help you know! After all, I'M not the one with the pepper breath. Agumon shut his eyes and gave a big grin showing off all his teeth.   
  
Come on, we should get back to the others, Taichi stated. Being exhausted, they all slowly made their way back. Ken had already fallen asleep and soon enough so did Daisuke. When Taichi got back he found Daisuke and Ken leaning on each other up against a tree. Ken's head was on Daisuke's chest and Daisuke's chin was resting on the top of Ken's head. Taichi smiled and sat on the ground by his sister and watch Iori re-unite with Armodilomon.   
  
Poor guys... Taichi said. I know how they feel though. Geez, if that ever happened to Yamato I don't know what I'd do. Hikari looked at her brother as he put a strong arm around her and pulled her in close.   
How did you know to come, Taichi-chan? she asked.   
Taichi smiled at his sister.   
  
I don't know, most likely the fact that you said you were going to be an hour and it was past the three hour point! I don't normally worry that much when you're late, but for some reason this time I was worried sick. So I went to the computer at your school and to my luck the digiport wasn't closed, so I found were Agumon was, went to get him, and then came here to find you. I thought I was just coming to check on you guys, but I'm sure glad I did because as soon as I came around the bend I found Ken looking like this and Miyako worried and by his side. Taichi glanced over at Ken and Daisuke and Hikari tensed her brother's arms.   
  
Oh my God. You must have been really scared. Hikari stated.   
  
I was, he answered in a soft tone. Then Miyako told me what was going on. We heard you inside the cave and let's just say you didn't sound too happy so I came to help.   
  
V-mon came up to Taichi and sat on his lap as Wormmon watched over their partners. Wormmon and V-mon felt it was their duty to protect both Daisuke and Ken because of the D.N.A digivolving thing.   
  
Taichi-kun? V-mon asked sounding like a little kid.   
  
Taichi asked looking down at his little blue friend.   
  
Do you think I'm a good digimon? For Daisuke I mean? Cus' some times I don't feel worthy of him...   
  
Taichi shifted his weight.   
  
Why would you say something like that? Your a great digimon for Daisuke! And I know for a fact that he loves you VERY much! Taichi voiced. V-mon looked up again, playing with Taichi's fingers.   
  
Yeah, I know he loves me, but I feel I don't do a good job of protecting him...I mean today...just look at him... V-mon shook his head. I don't think Agumon would ever let that happen to you, V-mon finished. Agumon came up and sat next to Taichi, V-mon, and Hikari.   
  
V-mon, we try our best to be good protectors, but sometimes you just can't succeed. I remember when Taichi was only ten and we were fighting the last of the dark masters, Taichi almost died because I was too tired to do anything about it. I had to watch the attacks hit him with no mercy.   
  
Taichi flinched at those memories of the pain of having blast after blast hit him in the chest as rocks were lifted from the ground to pummel him. Taichi would never admit it, but inside he had just been a scared little boy that wanted to go home, and be with his mom, dad, little sister, and all of his friends doing normal things. Taichi shook his head to clear his thoughts and his memory.   
  
So, you see V-mon? Agumon couldn't protect me all the time, so give yourself a break, OK? Taichi explained. V-mon looked up Taichi.   
  
Yeah, I guess you're right V-mon said still grabbing at Taichi's fingers. Daisuke had just heard the whole conversation. Without opening his eyes, he called for his partner, quietly so as not to wake Ken. V-mon perked up at the sound of his friend's voice. He got up and walked slowly over to Daisuke. Daisuke held out his arms in a gesture for an embrace and V-mon did just that, though carefully sp as not to hurt Daisuke any more then he was. Daisuke hugged him as tightly as possible.   
  
Don't EVER say that you not good enough for me, Got that? V-mon nodded.   
  
If anything, I'm not good enough for you! OK? Daisuke asked. V-mon didn't reply.   
  
Daisuke asked again.   
  
V-mon said in a small voice.   
  
Daisuke said with a small smile. V-mon, you have to understand, before I met you I didn't have ANY friends at all! And I mean I would be happy for life having just one of someone like you! Daisuke looked around the group and then back to his blue friend. I mean, who else can say their best friend is a blue dragon from another planet? Not many, I'm guessing. I'm not kidding when I say you are REALLY cool! V-mon giggled.   
  
Yeah, and I can tell all my friends here that I'm best friends with a human!   
  
Daisuke smiled at that and looked up to Taichi who was grinning at him.   
  
Hey, Dai-chan? That was Miyako. I have some stuff that might help your cuts and stuff a little, Miyako whispered as she took a bottle of water out of her knapsack and then a face cloth. She poured the water over the cloth and walked closer to Daisuke. She started to wipe the caked on dirt and blood away from Daisuke's normally olive skin. Daisuke winced as she dabbed the cloth on of the cuts on his forehead.   
  
Sorry, Daisuke-kun, Miyako apologized.   
  
Daisuke replied closing his eyes again. I'm surprised Ken isn't awake yet. He's normally such a light sleeper.   
  
I'm awake Ken's creaky voice sounded. I'm just tiredI'm resting my eyes.   
Miyako finished up with Daisuke and moved on to Ken pouring clean water onto her cloth. She smiled at Daisuke telling him she was done. Ken opened his indigo eyes as soon as Miyako started to wash his face.   
  
Thanks, mom, he said with a giggle. Miyako giggled as well and added,   
  
You kids these days! What I'm I supposed to do with you two! Now hold still you've got smuts all over your face! Daisuke couldn't help but laugh and everyone felt a little better hearing their new leader's cute little giggle. The old Daisuke was returning to them. Miyako stepped back.   
  
OK. So, we have to get the cut on your arm clean Miyako said putting her hand on her chin and thinking how she could do this without hurting Ken. Ken sat up a little better, but still leaned against Daisuke. Ken looked down at his sliced arm and slowly took off the top of his uniform so that he was wearing just an undershirt. Miyako wet the cloth once again and placed the cloth over the wound. She blushed, still having a thing for him. Even when he was the Kaiser she had had a crush on him. Even though she didn't like him as a person back then, she still admired his looks and smarts.   
  
there you go, Miyako said with a nervous smile. That, on the other hand, is going to need some stitches, she stated pointing to Ken's arm, but for now I think I can use some butterfly Band-Aids. She looked into her bag again and pulled out some small Band-Aids. She carefully and slowly placed the band-aids on the open cut closing the wound. Ken clenched his jaw and grabbed Daisuke's hand trying his best not to cry out. He turned to Patamon and Gotomon sitting on Takeru's lap.   
  
like he did a number on you.   
  
Ken gave a small smile. Daisuke sighed and ran his hands through his dark red hair. His eyes widened.   
  
NO! My goggles! They'rethey're gone! He frantically looked around himself, but they were nowhere to be found. He got to his feet and took a step.   
  
I've got to find my goggles! I've got Before he could finish a wave of pain washed through his head. He grabbed his head and slid back down the tree squeezing his eyes shut as he did.   
  
so maybe someone else has to go find them, Daisuke said feeling rather stupid. Taichi laughed and volunteered as did V-mon.   
  
Wait, V-mon! Daisuke said and V-mon figured out the rest as Daisuke glanced at the Control Spire in the distance. He pulled out his D-3 and held it up. V-mon stepped back and was engulfed in a bright white light as he morphed into a bigger version of himself.   
  
V-mon Digivalve to the blue digimon yelled as he took flight and with a well aimed V-laser hit the spire dead on. The tower crumbled to the ground with a smash. Ken slowly stood still not too sure of his footing, but managing to keep the composure that was so much a part of Ken. He slowly made his way to where Taichi was looking.   
  
he said quietly. Thank you for bringing back Daisuke safely. Taichi looked up.   
  
No problem! Ken, you would have done the same for me! Taichi said with a grin glad to see him up.   
  
Yeah, I would have done the same, but even so. Thank you SO much. Taichi turned back to looking.   
  
No thanks needed, friend. Looking around them, Ken spotted no problem.   
  
Hey, look, there they are! Ken said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. He walked over and picked the up the goggles. He looked them over to see if they were broken, they weren't so they headed back. X-Vmon flew back to the group and landed a few feet away as he went back to plain old V-mon.   
  
Ken said, time we get moving then. Daisuke looked at him with worry.   
  
you find my goggles? he asked. Ken smiled and took the goggles from behind his back.   
  
Of course! I would never leave a man behind! he giggled.   
  
Daisuke declared. Thanks, Ken! Taichi walked over to Daisuke and picked him up.   
  
All right, time to get you guys to the hospital, Taichi stated and Daisuke yawned in his arms. And with that they all headed home, thankful for their friends' well being.   
~~~  
The End  
~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thx to all how read and reviewed! I love you! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME! *Puppy eyes* And if you liked this story...PLEASE! Read my others! I'd like that SO much! BYE! *Waves* and don't forget to Moumantai!  
  



End file.
